Just One More Day In Paradise
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Another songfic by Ayanami! It's a cotten candy fic!! (sweet+fluffy=cotten candy) HYxRP. Enjoy!!


Disclaimer:   
NOT MINE! *Ayanami crosses her arms and deathglares real owners* 

Authoress Note: For all of those pissed off at my last songfic...I was pissed at myself for it too! But, alas, I have redeemed myself!! Mindless fluff ahead!!! Beware! 

HYxRP, as always! ^_^ I dunno, maybe I should try another couple sometime? I think writing a TBxMU would be interesting...well, if I get an idea, it'll come. 

* * * * * 

Just Another Day In Paradise 

* * * * * 

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. _

Relena Darlian/Peacecraft/Yuy (AN: ^_~) pulled her pillow over her head, and groaned. 

"But I don't wanna get up..." she whined. Lifting the pillow, she directed a deathglare at the alarm clock. It refused to shut off. After a short while she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. 

On her way there she stopped, and took time to breathe in the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. _Who've ever guessed? Heero Yuy can cook._ she thought wryly, and entered. 

Three munchkins sat at the table, demanding food. The phone began to ring. She ignored them all. Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of the stove, facing away from her. 

Heero's attention was focused on the eggs and bacon before him. He was surprised, pleasantly, when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him from behind. 

_   
Kids screaming,   
phone ringing,   
dog barking at the mailman,   
bringing that stack of bills,   
overdue,   
Good morning, baby,   
how are you? _

They all began to eat, except for the youngest child, who managed to get _all_ of her food on her face, rather than in it. 

_   
Gotta half hour,   
a quick shower,   
take a drink of milk,   
but the milk's gone sour,   
my funny face,   
makes you laugh,   
twist the top,   
and I put it back. _

Relena whacked him upside the head, and asked if that was anything to be teaching they're children. Heero only laughed, and nodded. After whacking him once more, she sent him to his room, and went do to the laundry. 

_   
There goes the washing machine,   
baby, don't kick it,   
I promise I'll fix it,   
along with about a million other things. _

She ignored him, and proceed to stub her toe on the corner of it. He kneeled down, and took her foot in his hands. Then he kissed the offending toe. 

_   
Well, It's OK,   
it's so nice,   
just another day in paradise,   
well there's,   
no place that I'd rather be. _

Soon after, both of them left for work, him to the Preventer office, her to a meeting with some foreign dignitaries. 

_   
Well, it's two hearts,   
one dream,   
I wouldn't trade it for anything,   
and I ask the lord,   
every night,   
for just another day in paradise. _

The meeting Relena was at lasted longer than expected. She ended up staying two hours later than planned, trying to avoid insulting any of her guests. 

As soon as she could do so politely, she left the room running. 

_   
Friday,   
you're late,   
I guess we'll never make a dinner date,   
at the restaurant,   
you start to cry,   
baby, we'll just improvise. _

Heero took her face in his hands, and wiped away the single tear that had fallen. Then he grinned. 

_   
Well, plan B,   
looks like,   
Dominoes pizza in the candlelight,   
then we'll tippy-toe,   
to our room,   
and make a little love that's overdue, _

Relena fell onto the bed giggling, but before she could even remove Heero's nightshirt, a knock was heard on the door. 

_   
But somebody had a bad dream,   
Momma and Daddy,   
can me and my teddy,   
come in and sleep in between? _

The welcomed the little boy into their bed, and with a glance, promised each other: tomorrow night. 

_   
Well, It's OK,   
it's so nice,   
just another day in paradise,   
well there's,   
no place that I'd rather be. _

The next night, the fulfilled their promise. 

_   
Well, it's two hearts,   
one dream,   
I wouldn't trade it for anything,   
and I ask the lord,   
every night,   
for just another day in paradise. _

About two months later Relena got out of bed at ten in the morning, only to rush to the bathroom, and lost what once was a midnight snack. Heero looked on with concern. After she was done, Heero asked her what was wrong. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." she replied. She rinsed out her mouth, and reached into one of the drawers under the sink. Producing a used pregnancy test, she grinned like an idiot. 

"Well, that makes four." Heero replied, examining the test. He smiled, and hugged her tightly. "I love you." 

_ For just another day in paradise. _

* * * * *

Aww....mindless fluff...gotta love it! BTW, a teaser for my next fic is up at my website. You can read it [here][1] It's Gundam and Escaflowne crossover, and *zips lips* Just read it. 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/ayanamishrine/fanfic.html



End file.
